Meet You In Summer
by mintseujeyii27
Summary: Tentang Chanyeol dan liburan musim panasnya. Yang membantunya menemukan pasangan masa depannya hanya karena meminum air pemberian cupid nyasar. dan, kenapa harus delapan kali? Chanyeol tak tau pasti- tapi, Apakah benar lelaki penyelamat itu adalah jodohnya?/ EXO! Chanbaek inside!


-Malam terakhir di musim semi-

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan setelan jaket abu-abu dan celana training hitamnya berlari-lari kecil mengitari jalanan di pinggiran sungai han. merasakan udara dingin musim semi yang bercampur udara musim panas yang bertiup hingga menerbangkan sedikit rambutnya. mulutnya bergerak seakan sedang komat-kamit. melafalkan rapp dengan suara bass nya yang sangat seksi

Malam semakin larut, para pengunjung di sungai han satu per satu mulai berpulang ke rumahnya. lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, lelaki yang sedari tadi masih mengitari sungai han. terhitung mungkin sudah 20 kali putaran yang dilaluinya.

peluh menetes dari dahinya dan langkahnya mulai melambat. ia sudah lelah.

Salah satu kursi taman di samping pohon sakura tak jauh dari tempat kakinya berpijak terlihat sepi. chanyeol menghampiri kursi tersebut. mengistirahatkan badan dan kakinya sebentar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arahnya. tahu saja kalau saat ini chanyeol memang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. langsung saja chanyeol meneguknya tanpa melihat siapa seseorang yang sangat peka dengan keadaannya saat ini dengan baik hati memberinya minuman

"kau akan bertemu jodohmu sebentar lagi." sebuah suara halus yang terdengar sedikit misterius menghentikan chanyeol dari kegiatan mari-menghabiskan-minum-hingga-tak-bersisanya

chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi berasal. dengan satu kali pandang ia- "HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Bukk.._

-terkejut dengan penampilan pemuda _-Ah, mungkin lebih cocok kita menyebutnya sosok saja-_ sosok didepannya hingga ia terjatuh dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

mata bulat. jubah dilengkapi tudung yang membungkus badan dan menutupi kepalanya yang berwarna all black ditengah suasana malam yang sepi dengan background pohon sakura yang besar

"SIAPA KAU?" chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ketakutannya

"Ak-"

"KAU YANG MEMBERIKU MINUM TADI?"

"Iy-"

"APA KAU TEMANNYA HARRY POTTER? oh, bukan. apa jangan-jangan... KAU PENYIHIR? DAN KAU BERMAKSUD MERACUNIKU AGAR AKU NANTI TERTIDUR SELAMANYA SAMPAI ADA SEORANG PANGERAN- eh, maksudku PERMAISURI CANTIK YANG MENCIUMKU, HAH?" chanyeol terus mengeluarkan kata-kata _ngaco_ -nya. tak merasa bahwa sosok didepannya sedari tadi memasang muka seperti -_-

bagaimana tidak, dari tadi omonganya selalu dipotong dan sekarang malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"A.. apa mungkin kau.. hantu?" karena chanyeol rasa matanya sangat mirip dengan burung hantu. ditambah lagi penampilannya juga misterius

"Ya, memang. mau apa kau?" sahut sosok itu dengan cepat.

Ludah yang biasanya tertelan dengan mudah, kini terasa sangat sulit bagi Chanyeol. "karena kau telah meminum air yang tadi kuberikan, sebentar lagi kau akan menemui jodohmu. kau akan bertemu dengannya selama delapan kali berturut-turut. dan kau tidak akan bisa mengelaknya!" jelas sosok misterius tersebut

"b-bagaimana j-jika aku mengelak?" suara Chanyeol semakin lirih di akhir kalimatnya

"Kau akan jadi perjaka tua, pabbo! karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan jodohmu" Sosok itu mendengus sebal. Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengarnya

"fyuhh~ kurasa waktuku sudah hampir habis. ingat kata-kataku tadi. karena aku tidak akan pernah mengulangnya lagi. selamat berjodoh." _buzz~~_ sosok tadi menghilang meninggalkan asap putih yang mengepul.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan hilangnya sosok tersebut. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa apa yang diucapkan sosok tersebut hanyalah candaan. Tapi dengan caranya menghilang tadi, entah kenapa ia menjadi percaya. _Mana mungkin ada manusia seperti itu?_

Dengan kesimpulan tersebut, Bulu kuduk Chanyeol mulai berdiri. dan ia lari terbirit menuju rumahnya.

"Haishh, dia itu hantu apa cupid sih? seenaknya saja menjodohkanku" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya yang sebelumnya sudah awut-awutan makin tak berbentuk. kini ia tengah berbaring di kasur empuknya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat ingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lalui

"kira-kira seperti apa wajahnya? cantik? imut? manis? hh~ semoga saja hantu mata bulat itu menjodohkanku dengan gadis yang cantik dan seksi. minimal seperti hyuna lah haha. "

chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak "Tapi... bagaimana jika jodohku itu malah gadis liar cabe-cabean? atau yang lebih parahnya waria? argghhhh... entahlah. haishhh.. aku bisa gila"

 _ketahuilah chanyeol, jodohmu tak seperti yang kau fikirkan tadi. tapi aku bertaruh, kau akan sangat mencintainya nanti. :3_

"Oke, sampai disini pelajaran saya. karena mulai besok kalian libur musim panas, jadi, selamat bersenang-senang" terdengar sorak-sorai di seluruh penjuru kelas 12-3 Seoul High School "Tapi ingat! lakukan hal yang bermanfaat. bukan melakukan hal yang malah menjerumuskan kalian nantinya. dan kau jongin-"

"Kai, saem" murid berkulit tan tiba-tiba menyela perkataan gurunya tadi. ah, mungkin bukan menyela. hanya membetulkan namanya saja

"Terserahlah siapa namamu. Awas kalau songsaengnim memergokimu lagi sedang berkeliaran di bar saat malam hari. kau kira dengan kulitmu yang gelap eksotis itu songsaengnim tak bisa mengenali wajahmu? hh~ Yasudahlah, sampai jumpa di musim berikutnya" kelas 11-3 langsung riuh sesaat setelah guru tadi mengakhiri pelajarannya. para penghuni kelas 11-3 itu mulai berunding akan kemana mereka nanti menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya.

Lain lagi dengan pemuda berkacamata bak kacamata Harry Potter dan berambut klimis belah tengah di bangku paling depan dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan basket Seoul High School, ia sedang memikirkan tentang _jodohnya_ kemarin. Ya, dia Chanyeol. Salah satu siswa nerd di kelasnya. Jika kalian berfikir bahwa siswa nerd sepertinya akan dibully, maka lain halnya dengan chanyeol.

Karakternya yang cerdas dan pandai berbicara membuatnya tak pernah dibully oleh teman-teman di kelasnya. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Chanyeol juga memiliki banyak teman. ia juga sedikit dingin dan tertutup. Penampilannya memang terlihat sangat kontras saat ia mengunjungi sungai han kemarin yang terlihat kasual dan kekinian.

Ini memang trik Chanyeol agar ia tak terlalu menonjol di kelasnya. Chanyeol pikir, jika ia melepas Kacamatanya dan mengurai poni klimisnya kedepan, pasti akan ada banyak siswi yang berebut mengencaninya dan mendaftar menjadi fansnya. _eww~ sebut saja Chanyeol ini narsis._

Libur musim panas : Hari pertama

Jarum kecil jam tepat menunjukkan angka sembilan. Namun lelaki jangkung ㅡsebut saja Chanyeolㅡ Masih asik bergelung dibalik selimutnya

"CHANNIEEEEEEEE!~ BANGUN SAYANGGG! APA PERLU EOMMA BAKAR RUMAH INI AGAR KAU BISA BANGUN DARI MIMPIMU YANG INDAH?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang bercumbu dengan gulingnya. Sontak ia langsung terduduk di kasurnya. Mengucek dan Mecoba Mengerjapkan matanya

Satu kedipan

Dua kedipan

Tiga kedi-

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat lagi. "Eomma.."

Ya, benar. itu suara eommanya. tapi bukankah eommanya baru akan pulang saat pertengahan musim panas karena ingin menghabiskan liburannya di china bersama bibi Wu?. begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buru-buru membuka kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga secara brutal.

ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiriㅡ Ah, benar saja. Eommanya berada di dapur saat ini.

"Eomma, bukankah seharusnya eomma kembali satu buㅡ"

"Ani, Eomma rasa cukup seminggu saja berada di rumah bibi Wu. Eomma juga tak tega membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah saat liburan musim panas seperti ini. Kau pasti akan merindukan suara eomma yang melengking, iya kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Haishh.. padahal ia berencana akan tidur seharian di liburan kali ini dan berencana tak melakukan apapun. karena jujur, Chanyeol benci musim panas. Karena kulitnya akan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan bisa-bisa juga menghitam. No! Chanyeol masih mencintai kulit putihnya ini.

Chanyeol tak membalas perkataan eommanya tadi. ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi makannya.

Tak lama, masakannya sudah matang. Eomma Chanyeol memilih duduk di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

Kedua manusia berbeda usia dan kelamin itu mulai melahap makanan yang ada di meja.

"Ah iya Channie, Setelah kau sarapan, Kau pergilah ke minimarket dekat kedai patbingsu. Eomma rasa bahan makanan kita hampir habis"

Eomma Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"ck. Shireo! Kenapa tak Eomma saja yang membelinya?" protes Chanyeol

"Hari ini jadwal Eomma pergi ke rumah bibi Kim! Sudahlah jangan membantah. Igeo, Kembaliannya bisa kau belikan patbingsu. Dan ini daftar bahannya" Eomma Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa puluhan ribu won dan secarik kertas. Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrahnya.

KRIETT...

 _'Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja'_ Ucap salah satu pegawai minimarket yang berada di belakang kasir sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu minimarket tersebut.

Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan memasuki toko tersebut. merogoh kantung celananya yang terselip _list_ belanja dari eommanya tercinta _._

"Aish! banyak sekali yang harus kucari. Beras, roti, susu, lipst- MWOOO? YA! Kenapa aku harus membeli barang seperti ini juga? Memangnya aku ini lelaki apa-"

 _CIITT!_

 _BRAKKKK!_

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang memprotes _list_ belanjaan buatan eommanya. Ia menoleh dan terlihat dari kaca bahwa sedang terjadi kecelakaan tepat di depan minimarket tersebut.Karena diliputi perasaan kepo dan juga simpati-mungkin- , Chanyeol segera saja keluar dan melihat bagaimana kejadiannya.

"Ya! APA KAU INGIN MATI, HAH? Tiba-tiba saja berlari ke tengah jalan? KARENAMU, MOBIL BARU BUATAN SWISS-KU YANG BARU DATANG KEMARIN JADI MENABRAK TIANG!" Seorang ahjussi tua mengomeli seorang lelaki yang sedang terlihat bersujud di tengah jalan.

Lelaki tersebut berdiri dan digendongnya seekor anjing kecil yang terlihat ketakutan. _Ah, benar-benar seperti malaikat_

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ahjussi, tapi tadi kau hampir menabrak anjing kecil ini. Aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mati. Aku berlari ke tengah jalan hanya untuk menyelamatkan anjing kecil ini"

"TAPI GARA-GARA KAU, MOBILKU JADI PENYOK SEPERTI INI- Arghhh! APA KAU TAK TAU BERAPA HARGANYA? BAHKAN NYAWAMU SAJA TAK CUKUP UNTUK MEMBELINYA DAN- KENAPA TAK KAU BIARKAN SAJA ANJING SIALAN ITU MATI? ITU SU-"

"YA! Apa kau benar-benar manusia? dimana nuranimu heh? Dan kau bilang nyawaku tak mampu untuk membelinya? hahahah.. Lebih baik kau sumbangkan uangmu daripada kau hamburkan untuk membeli mobil yang bahkan hanya sekali temper langsung penyok" Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki bak seorang malaikat pergi dari tempat kejadian sambil membawa anjing kecil yang ditemukannya tadi. jika dilihat-lihat, wajah mereka hampir sama.

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu tadi langsung _Speechless._ ia memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Apa jangan-jangan, a..aku... aku..

 _Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_

 _-to be continue-_

Hewlaaaa~ Ahh, sebelumnya aku minta maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin LFL *bow* *bow* *bow*

karena permasalahanku saat membuat fanfic adalah.. selalu stuck di bagian tengah. sebenernya aku udah lanjutin LFL di beberapa adegan, tapi untuk chapter 2, aku cuma bisa nulis 400 words-an /.\ maafkan akuuu /pasang muka imut/ /readers langsung muntah(?)/ wkwkwk

untuk fanfic ini, aku harap kalian jgn terlalu menginginkan untuk segera lanjut. _tapi kayaknya gak ada yang menginginkan sih XD_

bukannya aku gak tanggung jawab, aku udah berusaha ngerjain cuma.. ya gitulah seperti yang aku bilang tadi diatas u.u

sebenernya sih ini mau aku bikin oneshoot, cuma kayaknya gak jadi karena aku buru-buru pengen cepet publish :3 hehehe.. jadi kemungkinan ini complete nya gak sampe 5 chapter kok.

ini juga aturan jadwal publish pas awal musim panas dulu sekitar bulan juli. tapi malah baru kepublish sekarang pftt...

kalian mau review/fav/fol atau enggak ya.. terserah. tapi aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian bersedia me-review/fav/fol fanfic abalku ini walau hanya dengan satu kata. apalagi kalo kalian mengkritiknya. tapi dengan kritik yang membangun tentu saja :)

 _ **jeyii ;; 2015**_


End file.
